Reminiscent
by ZaxSauce12
Summary: Ferb finds himself remembering some of the events that have made him who he is now. I know the summary blows but you should still at least check it out.
1. Reminiscent

**A/N**

**All right so here is the first chapter of my new story. I started this mainly to get it out of my head. So don't be mad if it starts to get random. Enough of my rant you're here for the story.**

**Reminiscing**

It was a cold, windy October night in Danville. The city sat quietly nothing breaking the tranquility except the sound of rumbling thunder in the distance. On the roof of the tallest building in Danville, even taller than the imposing form of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, a teenaged boy sat with his feet hanging over the edge.

"How did I get here? When did I transform from the carefree boy from when I was 10?" I ask myself as I look at my transformed appearance. I had traded in my usual pants in for holey blue jeans, and my typical shirt had transformed into a black shirt featuring my favorite band, The Beatles, of course I had on a jacket it was my favorite faded black leather jacket. The only thing that I had left moderately unchanged was my hair and even it had changed some. It was still the same bright green it had been when I was younger but somewhere along the way I had decided to dye the tips black. Of course my face had changed some as would be expected with aging. My eyes were more symmetrical and my rectangular nose had definitely rounded some.

I take a look at the things I had brought here with me, my favorite knife, a gun with a single bullet,some rope, a stool, and a notebook and pen. I still had to write my letter and I still wasn't quite sure how I wanted it to end. As I eyed all the things that I had brought with me I allowed myself to wonder what to put in my note, I found my thoughts being drawn back to why I was here in the first place, and I began to reminisce of my early childhood.

**A/N**

**All right so there's the first chapter I know this is rated T but I will probably have to change it to M eventually.**


	2. Silence

**A/N**

**Alright I know the last chapter was short but it was necessary for plot development and I see it as more of a prologue. This is where the real meat starts.**

**Silence**

There wasn't much that I remembered from when I was younger but those days from when I was seven stick out to me in painfully vivid detail. It feels to me like every day I relive the pain and sadness that tortured me. Even now ten years later I feel a fresh stab of pain every morning when I wake because it seems to start the same as that fateful day.

_ I woke slowly and groggily as I turned to shut off my alarm clock. As my hand stretched out to hit the button two things struck me at the same time, one was that the alarm was already turned off, the other was the time, the clock read 8:30 A.M. Which was unusual because it was a school day. So I dragged myself out of the bed and began to look for my mum to see if she knew what was going on. I didn't hear any noise from the living room or kitchen so I knew she wasn't there which lead me to think she may have overslept... again so I checked her and my dad's room only to see a neatly made bed and a spotlessly groomed room, which was again strange because that room was never clean. So I continued my search through our small flat she wasn't in the hallway that connected all the rooms in the flat, which left only one room, the bathroom. I knocked on the door lightly not wanting to just barge in, even though at this point it could have been justified, after not receiving any answer for a full minute I decided I was past all formalities and just opened the door. As I looked around for my mum I realized three things, one the bathroom was uncannily clean which was peculiar since mum only cleaned the house when someone was coming over, and I was fairly certain no one was supposed to visit today. Two she was nowhere I could immediately see, and third and scariest there was something lying on the floor directly in front of me. So with my eyes tightly shut I began shouting for my mum._

_ "Mum! Where are you?" After a full minute with no answer I decided to try again, louder this time. "Mum there's something lying on the bathroom floor!" After another full minute with no answer I thought it would be best to see what it was lying in front of me. I opened my eyes and what I saw made me choke out a strangled cry of panic. Lying there in front of me was my mother. Her already pale skin was several shades lighter, her lips had a light blue tint to them, and her long green hair messily covered her entire face. I then proceeded to shout at her."Mum! Mum, wake up! Please!" After not getting any answer I proceeded to call the only number I knew by heart, my fathers parents._

"_Hello?" My grandmother answered_

"_Grandma something's wrong, Mum is lying in the bathroom floor and she won't wake up." I told her in a panicked voice. I'm sure she could tell by my voice it was serious._

"_Alright Ferb honey, stay calm, I'm going to call the paramedics." She told me in a voice that seemed strangely calm for a situation as serious as this. I could only manage a squeak of understanding before she hung up to call the paramedics. It was in the time between my grandmother hung up and the paramedics arrived that I realized my mum might not wake up. I didn't know the exact details of what happened but I did know that sometimes people would fall asleep and not wake up,that was what had happened to my mum's parents I did know that much._

_ Not even an entire minute after the paramedics arrived and began loading my mother up my father flew into the parking lot of our flat in his tiny orange car. Apparently grandmother had called him as soon as she got off the phone with the paramedics and he had sped like a psychopath to get here when he had. The rest of the day was like a blur passing around me. As a matter of fact the next two weeks seemed to fly by. It was during this time that I started building up walls to seclude myself from the world. _

As I snap out of my reverie I think to myself "I'm still not sure how my mum died but recently I've started to think she killed herself and that cleaning the house had been her way of leaving us one last thing. Every time I asked my dad he would avoid the question which leads me to believe that I'm correct." I then begin to eye the antique stool and fraying yellow rope with disdain, since there was nowhere to tie it I wondered what I was thinking when I decided to bring this. Of course this makes me think of when I had decided to take it to America in the first place.

_As soon as I woke up my father called to me._

"_Franklin you need to start packing."I sighed audibly. I didn't want to leave England, it was where all my friends and family were,It was where my mother was buried,It was also where I had spent my entire early childhood,but I clearly had no choice in the matter. I wonder to myself what made father decide to leave England. It was probably another one of his dates with one of those awful women._

_ Father claimed that I wasn't the reason so many of them left but I knew he was lying so I didn't feel bad about it. He didn't know that I could here them arguing in the other room because the women didn't know about me. After this last woman my father dated I guess he had given upon finding a woman who could even come close to caring for him and I the way that my mother had. So it seems he had decided that there was too much pain here and that America would be a better place to raise me. _

_ So I started packing up my belongings and realized I wouldn't be able to bring everything I wanted to take. There would be just enough room for me to fit either the giant stuffed platypus my father had gotten me, or the two things that still connected me to my mum. They were an antique stool that had been passed down for generations through her family from parent to child and a rope that she had gotten me on my fifth birthday when she found out I liked to build things, she told me it wasn't much but it was something I could build on and with._

I kick the stool away from me and toss the rope over my shoulder with the stool, typically I wouldn't care about using those things but I don't want to disrespect my mother that way. I have recently begun to feel about America the way I did when we first moved here that it is an awful place full of sadness and despair. In fact my opinion of this place probably never would have changed in the first place if I hadn't met him.

**A/N**

**All right first off sorry for the delay in updating hope you guys aren't too mad with the wait. Also excuse any choppy writing or randomness in the story I have had limited typing time recently. For exclusive updates on progress follow me on twitter my name there is the same as here, Zaxsauce12. Side note who else watched the movie? It was epic. Anyhow, REVIEW!**


	3. Bizarre Encounters

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb...Obviously**

**Bizarre Encounters**

I looked over at the gun with the single bullet that I had brought with me and sighed before lighting up one of my last cigarettes to try and calm myself. I had known this wouldn't be easy but I had no idea it would be made so much more difficult by dredging up all these unwanted memories. Such as the fact that I still remember the day that I met Phineas Flynn. Even though I was only eight years old every single detail of that day is etched into my mind like a tattoo.

_We have only been in America for a week and I hate it here more than I have ever hated anything in my entire life. Even the day that mum died pales in comparison to how much I hate this place, and that's saying something. Father had a hard time finding a place for a job that would take someone who had very little experience in anything other than the delicate handling of antiques. The only place that he had applied that even called him back was the factory that we had passed by when we had first moved to this God-forsaken town that they called Danville. Needless to say that father wasn't too thrilled at the prospect of working in a dank and depressing factory at the edge of town. __Where he went in at five A.M and didn't get back to our tiny apartment until ten o'clock P.M. Just to come home and tuck me in before passing out in the bed for another exhausting day at that hell-hole of a place._

_ One day I woke up and found my father sitting in the living room as if the most natural thing in the world even in my eight year old mind I knew that he shouldn't be here he should be at work, so I asked._

"_Shouldn't you be at work father?" I asked him._

"_Oh no I quit that job." My father answered me without looking up from what he was doing. I was a little shocked as my father never gave up on anything without a back up plan. "And I got a new one at an antiques shop." Father finished his statement from earlier. "This way we'll be able to spend some time together Ferb," He started before continuing. "but not today I don't want to be late for work on my first day." With that he walked out the door. Leaving me alone. Again. Along with my irrational fear he wouldn't return._

I take another drag on my cigarette chuckling at how silly I had been. I should have known my father would never abandon me like my mother had abandoned us. Even if he had wanted to he wouldn't have had the courage. Just like it had taken him so long to get over mother's death and move on to America. Somehow though he always made things work out for the best.

_ The entire day was spent by me switching between reading books and glancing at the clock waiting anxiously for my father to return from his new job at the antique shop. Eventually after rereading all of my books twice I fell asleep during my third reading of my fathers favorite book The Odyssey. _

_ I have no idea how long that I was asleep all that I know is that when I finally woke up it was dark outside and my stomach was grumbling with hunger. As I glanced at the clock I saw it was approaching 9:00 pm. So I decided to try something I never had before, cooking my own dinner. Even though my father had worked insane hours before he was always home in time to fix dinner for us. I decided to fix something that had always seemed simple to fix, macaroni and cheese._

_ Minutes later I had a pot of water on our small two burner stove with the noodles set on a counter nearby and the cheese ready at hand. Knowing I had quite awhile till the water would be ready enough to put the noodles in I decided to sit down and try to finish my third read through of my fathers favorite book. That was a big mistake on my part. Minutes after I started reading I fell into another fitful nap._

_ Once I awoke from yet another one of my naps I assumed I was just in time to put the noodles in the now boiling water as I took steps toward the kitchen I grew aware of a growing heat and bright light. It wasn't until I saw the flames licking at the ceiling that I realized a fire had started I instinctively knew I was too late to put it out with our fire extinguisher so I headed back toward our living room where the door was. Just as I was about to exit the house I remembered my father and my still packed bags and ran panicky to gather them up and drag them out of the house. I struggled as much as I could every muscle in my still small body straining to drag the bags to the door at least. However by the time I made any progress the smoke had grown thick and black gathering in my lung. Between that the intense heat and exhaustion brought on by lugging the bags I collapsed into a coughing heap on the floor certain I was going to die then and there._

_ I barely remembered a pair of strong hands reaching down to grab me and throwing me over their shoulder before picking up the bags I had been dragging behind me and carrying myself and them out of the door into the quiet, clear, cool night air. They set me down onto the pavement asking if I was alright. I was unable to speak do to the inhaled smoke so I simply nodded my head. They asked if anyone else was in the house I was able to weakly shake my head before collapsing into a fit of coughing and they pulled me close to comfort me and telling me his name was Bryan and that things would be alright no matter how bad they seemed. I don't know how long we stayed that way only that when I again looked up my father was running over to us._

"_Ferb! Ferb, are you okay?" My father shouted as he got closer to me._

"_Yes father I'm fine this man saved me." I told him before turning back to look at Bryan. Who had vanished as suddenly as he had appeared in my home._

"_Ferb darling there's no one there..." My father stated slowly as he arrived a look of confusion on his face. He shook it off and looked down at me smiling simply glad I had survived the vicious fire. Never mind I was the one who had caused it._

"_Where were you father?" Were the only words I could muster in my weak voice._

"_I was having dinner with my new boss this afternoon." He answered simply._

_As I was about to ask him why that was one of the firefighters, I assumed he was the captain, headed over to talk to my father._

"_Hello you must be Mr. Fletcher, I'm captain Dallas Reese." The captain told him._

"_Yes that's me" My father told Captain Reese._

"_We believe we found the cause of the fire It appears a small fire broke out in the kitchen and quickly spread to the rest of the house," Dallas paused for a moment before continuing "Your son is lucky to be alive much less be out of the house with your belongings." He concluded._

"_What do you mean, I thought one of your men got him out?" My father asked the captain._

"_Yes it had to be one of them, he said his name was Bryan." I chimed in my voice hoarse and small_

_Captain Reese gave me a confused look before answering " There's no one in our enire department with that name son." _

"_Well that doesn't make any sense someone had to pull him out of the fire." My father said to the captain._

"_Hmm well I have heard of this a few times but its not very common." Dallas mused to himself_

"_Whats not very common?" My father asked Dallas._

"_Sometimes when we arrive at the scenes of accidents or fires people claim to have seen or been pulled from the wreckage by people who don't exist or are nowhere to be found." The captain told us._

"_Well that is a bizarre thing to say what do you think it means?" My father inquired._

"_I have come to the conclusion they are intercessory beings." Dallas told my father._

"_What do u mean by that, like a guardian angel?" My father questioned the captain._

"_Yes that's the term for the ordinary folk." Captain Dallas said to my father._

_The only thing my father could muster was a muffled "Wow"_

"_Son it looks like you have a guardian angel." The captain said turning towards me._

_ The rest of the night was spent cleaning up the debris of our destroyed home and my father using his cell phone to try and find a place for us to stay. However this was difficult as all of our relatives were back in England. Finally my father was able to get a hold of his new boss who was quick to allow us to stay at her house even at this late hour. When we arrived we found her waiting at the door for us telling us to be quite as her children were asleep. My father thanked her multiple times as we took our places lying on her couch._

_ The next morning we awoke, apparently the first people in the house to do so, my father insisted we gather up our belongings and leave not wanting to further impose. However his plan was thwarted when as we headed toward the door she woke up and insisted that we stay for breakfast. My father being the coward he was decided that it would be for the best. So she called for her children as she began to fix breakfast._

_ As she finished fixing breakfast Linda called up to her children to come down for breakfast. A minute later down the steps came bounding down a young redheaded girl with an abnormally long neck who was introduced to me as Candace Flynn. Bouncing down after her was a small six year old triangle headed over enthusiastic boy who quickly introduced himself as Phineas Flynn. Even having known him less than five seconds I could quickly tell we would either be the best of friends or the worst of enemies._

That was one memory I never minded reliving in my mind... at least until now. I was still upset at the way he had been when I left him tonight entangled in the arms of the only girl I had ever loved.

**A/N**

**Alrighty another chapter finally done. Also don't forget to go vote on my poll for the type of ending you would like for this story.**


	4. Authours Note

**A/N**

**Well I hate to admit it but I've hit a seemingly impenetrable wall in the process of writing this story. Therefore it seems as though I shall have to place it on hiatus and move onto other projects I now consider more important. I apologize again just remember it is not over simply on hold. Thank you.**


End file.
